Leaving
by KitsukiHoshirouKage
Summary: The girls move into the school from the sea. They all meet new new people. THIS IS A RANDOM SUMMARY - ANTI-SASUSAKU (Jinchuriki couples)


**A/N: Ohio Miinna-San! This story is based on those Girl meets Boy.**

**Two Places: The Sea and The Surface**

**Hey, I love my Jinchuuriki Kappuru!**

**Eight -Main- Characters:  
**

**Sea: The two from the Sea are Sakura and Ino adding Tenten ...  
****Surface: The two from here is Yagura and Utakata adding Hinata, ****Naruto,**** Gaara ...**

**Sea humans are born with Chakra which allows them to swim-(breathe) in the water. Surface humans are born with Chakra which eventually fades away from their skin, making it not possible for the to go and breathe and be a natural-swim in the water.**

**I'm wondering should I make Sakura and Ino - Cousin ****Sisters that live in different house ...**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Surface**

**Sea humans are born with Chakra which allows them to swim-(breathe) in the water. Surface humans are born with Chakra which eventually fades away from their skin, making it not possible for the to go and breathe and be a natural-swim in the water.**

One day two girls of the Sea village known as Umimachi were told that they would have to go to school on the surface. A place they had never been ever since they were young. Both girls going to Jimenseikatsu High which is on the land of Hyomen.

"Aah!" a platinum shade of yellow screamed. "What?" the pink haired girl asked.

"WE ARE LATE!" Ino screamed running out of the house. "We still have 10 minutes!" Sakura shouted out to her.

"We'll never make it in time," she replied putting her socks on with one hand, swimming with the other and her breakfast in her mouth.

Sakura looking at her swimming like a duck, said "Oooh a new dance routine."

* * *

"Oo-shimatta! My box-lunch, my bento, my life!" Ino looked at the sea, "Yosh!" writing a letter down and throwing it down to the Umi current leading to the sea town. Ino put a finger on her chin and gave a sly grin, "I'll say Sakura went all fat like a balloon when she came to the surface and flew away, it must be a surface effect; can I go home? I don't want it to effect me." - _I'll miss the Gakkou Kaikai-shiki (School Opening Ceremony) and go home._

"You could atleast wait," said someone giving her a poke. Ino squealed and looked back and saw Sakura, "Balloon".

"Balloon? Oh well, here is your lunch." Sakura handing it over.

"Arigatou Sa-ku-ra-chaan~," Ino said "cutely" to her. Sakura moved it away from her and stuck out her other hand, "Money".

Ino opened her jaw wide, "Datte~ we're cousins, we do stuff for each other," she pleaded. Sakura sighed, "I was joking, Jo-dan jo-dan."

The blonde looked at her pink partner, "You tied a ribbon around one of your fringe-bang? That's super cute!" - Sakura posed to her and they both laughed.

They both looked at the time, _OH NO _and started running. All sea attendants to the school have their seperate uniform, so that the teachers there could let them have themselves soaked to replenish their "Sea energy" as they'd call it, in proper terms their Chakra.

There was a man at the gate who saw two girls running towards the school gate and the man looked at his watch looked back at the two girls and put his band to his head and said "They're from the sea.."

"Hurry up, you can still make it!"

At the gate the the Sakurairo haired girl asked the man, "What about the School Entrance Opening Ceremony?"

He replied, "There is none because the headmaster is not in. I'll take you guys to your homeroom hall."

As they were walking into the building, the man pointed to the other side of the lane. "You're homeroom is the second-to-last room from here."

Sakura and Ino started running to the other end, Ino looked at the sign above the door, "Homeroom 2, huh?"

They were both soaking wet as they entered the classroom, most students looked at them; boths undergarments would have been visible without their extra layer of clothing to hide their chests.

The teacher looked at them and got up from her seat, "I am Yuhi-sensei, I am just taking over for your actual homeroom teacher. Are you two from the sea? You have their uniform, ofcourse you are."

"Please write your names down onto the chalkboard, while I get their attention on me. Everyone the last two sea students are here, atleast our single sea student who got here earlier is not as lonely."

Sakura and Ino both finished writing their names and were wondering who is this singular sea student. Yuhi-sensei looked at them and said, "Now, if you'd like to introduce yourselves."

They both said "-I'm" at the same time and then looked at each other clueless. "-I-sa-no-kura Ha-yama-no"

The teacher just blinked. "Again please, dear girls." as Ino and Sakura sighed in their heads.

Ino and Sakura pointed at each other - and then looked shock and pointed at themselves. Sakura quickly said "You're name comes first", Ino slams a fist into her others palm and said "Kuso!"

"I'm.. atashi ga... Yamanaka Ino", she looked at the class who was staring at her and then looked at Sakura as if she was a hidden camera _Kimoi_.

"A-and I am.. atashi" Sakura looked down _Atashi is too girl-based! __I'll use the general 'Watashi'! _, "Watashi wa Haruno Sakura.."

They could both hear some people talk quietly. "Do Yama-mountains exist in the sea?" - Ino hearing this, "Yes, they do."

"Does spring come in the water?" - Sakura heard this and sighed, "It's the same up here, we get all four seasons, oh-" putting her hand on her chin. "We do get another seasonal festival though."

Ino looked at her best friend. "You mean the Chakra Snow festival?", Sakura nodded "Mocchiron!"

"We're soaked.." they both looked down. The clothes dried up by being absorbed by the body for their Chakra.

"Someone smells like salt there" a boy commented. A vein popped upon the girls forehead, "It's probably your mouth.." they said as quietly as possible.

A girl with brown hair, one side tied to a bun and the other side let out. "Sakura, Ino!"

They both looked at the girl, "-Ten-Tenten!?"

Homeroom teacher pushed them to their seats, "You two can sit next to each other.", the cousins became happy knowing their childhood friend is in the building!

Shizune-sensei walked into the room and gave out the lesson schedules. "There are no lessons today as it is the first day", when she came to Ino she looked at her and Ino looked back at her, "Shizune-san!"

Shizune looked to see Sakura next to her. "Your both here?" as they nodded and said "Tenten too!"

She got excited knowing that they were going to bring fun to her daily life. She is a sister model for the three girls and used to live in the sea with them.

_**After homeroom ended**_

Tenten was seen catching up with the lives of Ino and Sakura. "Jinsei, jinsei!", "Tenten we missed you!"

"Atleast they let us go out the sea village because we have to come here to the surface."

People started gathering around them and asking questions. "Haruno-san, Yamanaka-san, Akikaede-san!", Sakura's desk was being picked up, "Guys.."

"Sakura you are making friends already." as Choco and Vanilla haired gave sheepish smiles. Tenten shook her juice which was close to empty and said that she was going to throw it out to the closest courtyard she could find. On her way back she was unintentionally bumped by people who were shifting around. "SO rude."

A boy with red hair which goes down to a shade of brown, who was listening to music with his ears covered looked at the defenseless shoujo and helped her up. Meanwhile Sakura and Ino wondered what was taking her so long as they exited the classroom.

"Are you okay?" the guy with heavy "eyebags" and bloody hair asked. She nodded whilst blushing a little, "Umm.. are those markings on your face painted? I'm from the sea so I don't know if it's cultural or something."

"I.. was born with the black marking around my eyes and the kanji on my forehead.. once I wrote "Love/Ai" on paper and cut it out and then put it on my forehead and it caught on fire, giving me the writing on my head." he told her.

Still holding her hand without both realising, "You are?" she asked. "Sabaku Gaara, you can call me Gaara if you wish, not many people do."

"Kimi wa?" he asked her back. "Tenten, etto Akikaede Tenten.." she looked down and blushed. "Tenten, that's a nice name."

She blushed, "Call me it if you wish. Akikaede is fine."

"Hee~h," Sakura and Ino coming out the shadows, "Keeping secrets from shinyu-best friends is bad - going out? - already have a boyfriend?! - AH Tenten backstab!" as they both pretended they got stabbed and fell onto the ground. "So who is he?"

"I just met him when he was kind to help me up from my fall," Sakura looked at her suspiciously, "Did you do it on purpose?" and then looked at Gaara awkwardly.

Gaara looked at Tentens friends. "Hajimemashite, I'm Sabaku Gaara. Sabaku is fine," he **then walked away**.

"Jaa-na.. Sabaku-san? Sabaku-kun?" Both Ino and Sakura wondering what to call him. "Jaane! Gaara_-kun!_" Tenten waved.

Sakura and Ino looked at each other and made sheepy faces. They both link arms with Tenten and in a huffed voice said "Gaara_-kun_! Jaa~ne! Jaa~ne! Kiss me Chu-chu-chu."

Tenten went all red, "It's not like that, we are just friends!"

"I bet I can get a boyfriend before you can." Ino suddenly retorted. Sakura sweatdropped. She then said, "You never had a long term relation with a boy."

"I did!" Ino put her hands out. "I mean, I go to that guys shop in the sea everyday!"

"Iya-iyah! You buy treats and items from him, that's all."

"We see each other nearly everyday," _I don't know his name_ \- she started laughing. "And we haven't broken up yet."

They all started laughing lowdly. A teacher walking by said Girls stop that racket!"

"We can see each other again atleast, they said to Tenten, hora let's go back. The class representatives will be chosen."

"Gaara-kun" Ino mimicked her on the way back. Sakura laughed, "Saikou!"

* * *

**In the Classroom**

"U-um here you go." said a girl with blue hair giving out flyers for upcoming festivals.

"Arigatou, you are?" they asked her. "E-e Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hinata, I also have a cousin here, he is called Hyuuga Neji."

"Wakatta, Hinata."

_After a while_

"Hai, we'll do a lot pick to see who is the represetatives. Putting hands for show is no fun." the man named Hatake-sensei told them.

One by one the rows pulled out their papers. As it came to Ino, _Yosh Ino! Ganbare!_ and she pulled out a lot.

She looked at in shock. "I.. I-I-I-I-I! AM A REP?!"

Hatake-sensei clapped, "Well done Yamajoshi."

She shouted to him, "It's Yamanaka!" and then looked at the paper. "I'm doomed!"

Hatake said that the homeroom classes will change the next day. The REAL Homeroom class he called it. All lessons take place in that class with a few that take place out, such as Kagaku, Taiiku, and more.

Tenten smiled, _Hopefully I am with Gaara-kun! I mean we.. heh._

Sakura and Ino looked at Tenten and said "_SHOCK_"

And so the day ended very quickly. What awaits the next day?

* * *

**A/N: I will update. That's all for now! First chapter complete!**

**Read and Review. Comment, it helps. Second chapter comes out soon.**

**Keep reading, more gossip, love, death! (Okay, MAYBE not death)!**


End file.
